


The Choices We Make (Are saying we're meant to be)

by OctoberWren



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity is the light of his lfe, Meant To Be, Oliver really does brood a lot, brooding oliver, sleepy felicity, something small i came up with, talks at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberWren/pseuds/OctoberWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think the universe fights for two souls to be together? Some things are too strange and strong, to be coincidences" </p><p>Oliver believes in chance and the choices you make, but Felicity always had a way of shaking up his world, she would forever be the exception to the rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choices We Make (Are saying we're meant to be)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Dolls and Night time Dwellers,
> 
> This was just a small thing I came up with, I'm not finished with the "in Time' story but i had this in my brain and it wouldn't stop until I wrote it down.
> 
> It's in Oliver's POV which is new to me, so I hope I did him justice. 
> 
> Happy reading all, and as always Much Love to this Fandom. Come find me on Tumblr if you want to say Hi, I'm 'octoberwren' there as well.
> 
> (I do not own Arrow, or the characters in the show. The brilliant creators and The C.W do. I just like to make crazy stories up in my mind with the Epic couple.)

Fate or destiny never meant much to Oliver, thinking that something out there was out of his control, was a terrifying thought, that every decision he’s ever made, was some kind of pre-planned map of his life.

That getting on that boat and every pain that he had to withstand afterwards was fate is complete bullshit. Oliver believes in choice, and living with the consequences of those he has made.

He doesn't regret the choices he’s had to make to keep those he loves safe, he knows that he has made a lot of mistakes, a lot he has to atone about, but if their breathing, living their lives, because of a decision he’s made, then his fine with whatever punishment he receives in return.

What keeps him up at night is the choices he’s made that could have gone very, very differently, like walking into Felicity Smoak’s office. 

That was a set of circumstances, that if altered in just the slightest, he would never have met her, never met the love of his life and sometimes he wakes up in cold sweat, breathing rapidly and he has to reach out, make sure her warm body is where it’s supposed to be. Right beside him.

A life without her isn’t one he wants to contemplate, not in this life time or the next.

How he’d never be able to see her dancing in the rain because she says she loves the feel of it on her skin. 

How she tries to cook for him, even if it always ends in disaster, to see her pout in frustration at the food that is to chard and black to be eaten.

If he hadn’t have heard her name from Walter, that she was the best in I.T., if she hadn’t been working that night his mother had shot him, they would never have had this. The one thing in his life that meant everything, the one thing he couldn't live without.

If he hadn’t met her, hadn’t known she existed, he may not have cared, but Oliver knew deep in his bones, that his soul would have known that something vital was missing from his life, and with his self destructive nature, he would have paid greatly.

“We would have met some other way, at a Q.C event or something, I would have taken one look at your frowny face and known you were hiding something. And you know how much I hate mysteries.” Felicity says not even opening her eyes, where she’s lying beside him.

“You think so?” Oliver asks not even that surprised that she knows what he’s thinking about, she always knows and he had learnt a long time ago to just appreciate it instead of questioning it.

“Mmhmm” Felicity makes a sound of agreement before nestling in closer to him, laying her head on his chest, which never fails to make his arms tighten around her, she finally opens her eyes to peer up at him.

“We were always supposed to end up like this, even if for a while there, it didn't seem like it.” He winces at that, knowing he put them both through hell and back, but Felicity has the biggest heart, so when she reaches out to smooth out the frown between his eyebrows, he can feel the grin over taking his face.

Oliver is helpless to stop it, and he wouldn't want to, even if he could.

“So you’re saying we were ‘meant to be?’” He says a little mockingly while biting the finger that’s now tracing his lips, and she removes the digit to lightly smack him on his bare chest.

He chuckles at her indignant expression and for a few seconds she keeps up the face until she just huffs and starts to smile at him.

“Logically,” she starts to say, still with that soft smile on her face, “I know it was just a set of a thousand chain events, that led you to me. But whenever I’m with you, when I know all that could have happened but didn’t, it starts to feel a little like fate.”

Oliver tackles her to the bed then and she screeches in surprise at the movement, then ends up chucking at his behavior.

“Oliver, what are you doing?” She says in a breathless voice that slides into a moan when he sucks at her pulse point.

He looks into her blue eyes then, that are shining up at him in happiness, and that’s all he ever really wanted for her.

Felicity finding that with him, was something he was going to treasure for the rest of his life. Oliver was going to make damn sure she never regretted walking beside him instead of the more rational choice of walking away.

“Well, if the universe wants us to be together, then we shouldn’t disappoint it.” Oliver kisses her then, because he needs to, he plans on kissing her everyday, every minuet for how ever long he has left in this world.

“We really--” Felicity gasps when they come up for air, but quickly groans once Oliver goes back to her neck, “We don’t want to make it mad, we should do this for a very, very, very long time. Just so the powers that be know we appreciate it.” 

Oliver’s nods to into her neck planning on making sure she knows how much he appreciates her.

It might have been the universe or fate that brought them together, hell it might have been the set of a thousand circumstances, but Oliver still has a choice in this.

The ring in his draw, was his to buy, he went out with his own free will and he’ll choose her every time, any time it’s a question, her name will be the first thing out of his lips.


End file.
